Developer
|the equivalent| }} The is an unclassed tank in Diep.io that was originally part of the cheats suite made by the developer (also called Zeach) himself. He stated that he “accidentally” left the cheats without a password, so some people could have exploited the developer mode to obtain an extremely large tank or developer cheats. The Developer can also go over the normal limit of Level 45, assumably the way the Developer can become big. The only confirmed reports are the Fourth Report(s) - October 3rd, and the Sixth Report(s) - April 15. Characteristics Characteristics usually include: *Going offline really quickly *Large *On the Scoreboard *On the Purple Team *In Sandbox Confirmed Reports Fourth Report(s) - October 3rd The fourth report which seems to be unedited shows a big developer tank messing around. Even if it wasn’t the developer, it at least proves that the massive tanks are run by hackers. Sixth Report(s) - April 15 The sixth report shows a developer tank shooting randomly, similar to the fourth report. Reports First Report(s) - August 28th The first reports of this tank were on August 28th, when it mysteriously appeared in a server with few people. They said he was a huge tank with a yellow name “Developer” above it. They said it was a Machine Gun, then became a Sprayer, then a Stalker, and eventually left. Second Report - August 29th This day, the developer of Diep.io says that he accidentally left some developer cheats without a password. It is still unknown if this has been patched or not. Third Report(s) - September 4th when Sandbox mode launched, people said to be finding unknown (likely Stalker) invisible entities with apparently infinite health, and when they ram into it, they get killed and the object is still invisible. The death screen said: “You were killed by Developer”. Apparently by cheating, as when there are more than 2 people in a Sandbox server, God Mode is disabled. When they checked back 5 minutes later, it was very laggy and the game froze. At the start of the video, though, they were able to change to god mode and this shows that this was probably recorded before the update, and is fake. Fourth Report(s) - October 3rd The fourth report, which seems to be unedited, shows a big developer tank messing around. Even if it wasn’t the developer, it proves the huge tanks are trolling hackers. Fifth Report(s) - March 24th, 2018 In this report, Zeach had made a recent return to the Reddit, posting for the first time in months. Shortly after, a large Landmine was seen in a server in the pentagon nest. Sixth Report(s) - April 15th, 2019 This report shows a player joining an FFA server, and the leader was named "Dev". When they got closer, there was a developer tank shooting erratically. Seventh Report - July 7, 2019 This report was not recorded but rather stored in a .txt file. The file stated that there was a player named "Zeach" at the top of the leaderboard on the Purple team. The tank had godmode and 4.8B points. Then multiple players saw the tank shooting around as a Predator in the Pentagon Nest. It was about twice the size of a Dominator. It soon had 144 total kills, and then it left, and then a tank named 'passWord666'. This might have revealed the password as 666, but soon it was tested and that wasn't the password. The second tank was also a Predator the size of a Dominator. Unconfirmed Reports / Claims Developer Password There have been other reports/claims of the developer mode password. Ever since the developer claimed that he forgot to password protect cheats, many people have been seeking for the ‘password’ or ways to get into the developer mode. It still could be possible, since the Developer names himself Developer, but the post shown here was originating from a post saying that there was a large tank named “Algebra” in a different game mode. Trivia *These Developer Cheats are likely the Sandbox cheats. **The Developer was probably testing them, in purpose to make and release the future game mode. *There were only a few sightings of the Developer as it was 1 person/entity among (quite a lot) of servers. *The Developer is called Zeach on Reddit often. *Some of the developer’s forms were slightly smaller than dominators (7x7 tiles) while one of them was approximately 45x45 tiles big, which is four times larger than a Mothership. *Tutorials of the Developer may be fake! Take everything with a grain of salt! *You can tell if a developer in Sandbox is real or fake by the incredible size. **If the tank gets big quickly and has God Mode, it is most likely the Developer. **It is impossible to resize your tank in Sandbox, except leveling up/changing tanks. *It is said on the subreddit that the Developer's favorite color of all the teams is purple, hence always appearing on purple. *The The Developer posted a screenshot on Reddit, showing himself as a Lvl 300 Arena Closer on FFA titled - "You look like ants" Gallery Developer.jpg|The "Developer" in FFA before the Sandbox update. bandicam 2016-09-08 20-08-03-142.jpg|A Developer in TDM using a Mothership Screenshot_(32).png|A Developer tank using the Predator while being damaged Landminedevrecent.png|The Developer using a giant Landmine Category:Diep.io